


KISSES

by reiyuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix think Sylvain should let it go, M/M, if Sylvain's brother did something in the past time, just some kisses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: 就是想写他们亲亲





	KISSES

这是个非常普通的吻。先是小心翼翼地触碰，再是略带激情的贴合。  
少女的双颊已经泛红，她偷偷睁开眼看着与自己相拥的骑士，明显已经倾心于他。她并不是想要攀附拥有纹章的名门望族，而是真心实意地想要和这位帅气的骑士共度余生。哪怕他是个喜欢搭讪的花花公子，哪怕他终有一日会战死沙场，她都愿意支持他、拥护他。  
这么想着，女孩的呼吸变得沉重了起来，嘴边也漏出了细微的喘息声。她伸长了手臂，想要搂住骑士的肩膀，想要将这个吻进行地更激烈一些。她希望自己的吻技足够令这名骑士失去理智，从而使接下来的事情变得顺风顺水、一气呵成。  
正在这时，骑士却平静地推开了她。就像是对少女的感情毫无察觉一般，不但面无表情，还略带厌恶。

“希……希尔凡，你不舒服吗？”  
骑士摇了摇头。  
“要不，我们换个地方？去我的房间……或者，你的也可以。”  
“你就那么心急？”  
“不，我不是这个意思。我真的对你……”  
“你这种女人我见得多了，嘴上说得好听，实际上还不是满脑子的纹章……”  
这时，一记响亮的耳光声打断了希尔凡的话，紧接着便是少女愤怒的哭喊声。  
“明明是你先向我搭讪的，现在却说出这么过分的话！不要以为你有个纹章就了不起，不要把所有女人都想得那么脏！你这种人如果能找到女朋友，我就跪下来给你舔鞋！再见吧狗屎希尔凡！永远不见！”  
少女非常生气，连珠炮似的说完了这段话后又给希尔凡补了一巴掌，还好死不死打在同一边。  
看这少女离去的背影，希尔凡只能苦笑着摸了摸肿胀的脸颊，“可惜了，这女孩子还蛮有趣的。”

“可惜？我看你是没被打够。”黑发的剑士摆着一如既往的臭脸，朝希尔凡走了过来。  
“哈哈……菲利克斯，你怎么来了。”  
“少给我扯其他的。既然你没那个意思，就不要到处去搭讪。”  
“怎么，你很在意？”  
“我有什么好在意的。”  
“嗯……也是。确实没什么好在意的，毕竟是我的事。”  
希尔凡低着头，露出了一副非常微妙的表情。他看起来有些痛苦、又有些悲伤，更多的是类似自嘲的苦笑。在菲利克斯的记忆中，能让他露出这种表情的有且只有一件，已经变成了伤疤的往事。  
“行了，我知道你心情很糟，但也不至于这么消沉吧。”菲利克斯无奈地摆了摆手，“实在难受的话，去我房间哭一会儿也没问题。虽然没什么好吃好喝的招待你，当个休息的地方还是没问题的。”  
“菲利克斯……”  
“喂，你哭什么！”  
“哈哈哈，稍微被感动到了。”希尔凡终于一扫阴霾，恢复了笑容，“既然你这么说了，到时候可别嫌弃我啊。”  
“有什么好嫌弃的，又不是没见过你窝囊的样子。”  
“那我就不客气了。”  
“尽管来吧。”

菲利克斯说完后便转过身，笔直地向着训练场走去。他的步伐又快又稳，没有一丝迷茫。  
就在他即将从希尔凡的视野中消失的时候，他突然抬起右手，轻轻的挥了挥。  
就像是在和希尔凡道别一般，就像是想让希尔凡放下心来一般。  
“太狡猾了。”橙发的骑士捂着脸嘟囔道，“你凭什么觉得我在看你啊。”

******

某场战役过后，大家的情绪都很低落。希尔凡甚至黑着脸直接回到了自己的房间，连反省会都没来参加。  
没有人去叫他，也没有人敢去叫他。  
因为这场战斗的对手是他的哥哥，从战斗最开始就一直大呼小叫对他说着污言秽语的亲生哥哥。  
刚开始只是把他叫做大小姐，之后还带着手下的小流氓们一起起哄，夸他皮肤嫩长得可爱。  
这些词汇以及形容对于一名骑士来说，只会是侮辱。由于说出这些话的是带有血缘关系的至亲，那么侮辱所造成的伤害更是翻上了好几倍。  
希尔凡全程沉默不语，甚至抢在老师面前一枪刺向了哥哥的心脏。  
说实话，这场战役并不简单，背后藏着的东西可能比想象中的还要多。原本的计划是把敌将抓回去仔细拷问一番，结果在希尔凡冲动的行径之下，这一想法始终没能实现。  
在最后关头，哥哥死死地抓着插进自己心脏里的长枪，歪着嘴放肆地笑着。  
一串颇有挑衅意味的句子连同血沫一起，从他的嘴边漏了出来。  
“我还想再听听——你的喘——”  
希尔凡并没有给他说完的机会。他用力扭转长枪，直接在对方胸前开了个大洞。  
确认哥哥已经死亡后，希尔凡挑起长枪，就像是丢垃圾似的把哥哥的尸体甩到了路边的草丛中。然后就这么待在原地，一动也没动。

此时的战场静的可怕，因为在场的所有人都听到了那半句话。  
就算是脑子里差根弦的帝弥托利，此时也察觉到了事情的严重性。  
可是谁都不敢问，也没人敢去安慰他。  
最终，菲利克斯挺身而出打破了这份寂静。他收起长剑，快步走到了希尔凡的身边。  
他轻拍着希尔凡的肩膀，低声说道，“回去吧。”  
本来大家还以为菲利克斯一定会踩雷，可希尔凡却老实地点了点头，和同伴们一起踏上了返程。  
回到教会后，希尔凡就把自己关在了房间里。其他人则是聚在食堂，开着所谓的反省会。

“那个……希尔凡真的没问题吗？”亚修首先打破了寂静，“让女孩子去安慰他会不会好点？”  
“我可不去。”英古利特低着头，“……而且我去了也不知道说些什么，这样的希尔凡我也是第一次见。”  
“确实，那时候希尔凡的哥哥说了……呃，果然他们兄弟之间有什么隐情吧。”帝弥托利无奈地叹了口气，“虽说作为外人的我们不该插手他们家的事，可放着不管也不太好。老师，你觉得呢？”  
“还真是不太好办。”贝雷特托着下巴，仔细思考着，“实在不行的话就由我……”  
“我去吧。”菲利克斯突然毛遂自荐，“嗯，主要是我觉得那家伙不会想让你们看到他丢人的样子。”  
“我知道你们关系很好，但菲利克斯，你可千万别刺激他啊。”帝弥托利艰难地开口道，“讲话柔和一点。”  
“呵，虽然那家伙是个花花公子，还时不时做些丢人的事，却怎么也比某位山猪好。”  
“听到你这么说我就放心了。”明明被叫了山猪，可帝弥托利却莫名其妙放松了些。  
“别说得那么正经，搞得好像我就一定能把他劝好一样。”  
“行了。”贝雷特拍了拍手，稍稍提高了音量，“大家吃点东西就回去吧，好好休息也是工作的一环。”  
“是，老师。”  
“顺便，”贝雷特轻轻拍了拍菲利克斯的肩膀，“希尔凡就拜托了。”  
“嗯。”

散会后，菲利克斯便径直来到了希尔凡的房门前。当他伸出手打算敲门的时候，才发觉自己其实也没有任何把握。  
希尔凡确实是自己多年的好友，他也深知对方的好恶。但这次的事情，确实揭开了那道尘封多年的伤疤。  
虽然身体已经痊愈，可内心的裂口却是无法轻易抹平的。菲利克斯也好、帝弥托利或是杜笃也好，明明都那么痛苦，却从来都不向他人倾诉，不去寻求他人的帮助。  
大家都是守护着法嘉斯王国的一份子，只要开口的话就算下火海又如何。  
菲利克斯越想越气，干脆砸起了门，“喂！希尔凡！把门打开！”  
大概是菲利克斯的语气太凶，吓到了正在房间里静养的某人。一阵混乱的倒塌声以及哀嚎过后，屋里便再也没了动静。菲利克斯又敲了两三次门，确定某人已经失去了前来开门的能力后，便直接扭动门把走了进去。  
房间内的希尔凡正被书柜死死地压着、无法动弹。菲利克斯深知自己并没有徒手搬起书柜的能力，也懒得把某位怪力王子叫过来帮忙。便直接拔出佩剑，将书柜大卸八块了。  
大概是被吓得够呛吧，希尔凡的样子依然呆呆的。菲利克斯只好放下佩剑，把他给拽了起来。  
橙发的骑士毫无出息地瘫在床上，摆着一副脱力的脸，“吓死了……我还以为我要死了……”  
“你这是在质疑我的剑术？胆子挺大啊。”菲利克斯黑着脸从地上捡起佩剑，“是要再来一次的意思？”  
“不了！！我错了，我刚才什么也没说！”希尔凡飞快地摇着头摆着手，生怕眼前的剑士把床也给斩了。  
“……算了，今天情况特殊，我就不计较了。”小心地将佩剑靠在门旁后，菲利克斯坐到了希尔凡的身边。

这句话本应是个用来说正事的极好开头，可他却没有继续下去，而是死死地盯着对方。  
希尔凡躲闪了一阵子，最终还是屈服在了那道锐利的目光之下。  
“菲利克斯，你饶了我吧。”希尔凡捂着脸，一副脱力的样子，“就算你是被派来安慰我的，也犯不上用这种刑吧？”  
“怎么，你还怕被别人看？”  
“别人的话……确实不怕。”希尔凡顿了顿，似乎在试探对方的反应，“被你看着……总有种奇怪的感觉。”  
“杀气么？”  
“不太像。”  
“我知道你看我不顺眼。”  
“也不是……”  
“那么……”菲利克斯莫名其妙又凑近了些，“你哥果然对你做过什么？”

“是有，但那都是过去的事了。”希尔凡苦笑着低下了头，“当时父亲和母亲都知道他交了一帮狐朋狗友，却一直放任不管。直到某天晚上，他带着那群‘朋友’闯入了宅子，并且溜进了我的房间。那时候我还小，也确实特别害怕哥哥。他叫我脱衣服，我就脱了；他让我张开嘴，我虽然觉得有点奇怪，但还是照做了。那些味道和触感，我到现在都记得。”  
“希尔凡，别说了。我不是想问这些。”  
“嗯，你听了会觉得难受吧。”希尔凡抬起头，不好意思地挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“抱歉，我不会提了。”  
“你……”由于对方再次曲解了自己的意思，菲利克斯不由得提高了音量。可看到对方那副可怜兮兮的样子后，却又心软了，“我不是那个意思。这些事是导致你痛苦的源头，向我倾诉一点问题都没有。可是……”  
菲利克斯无奈地扶着额头，就像是不知道用什么表情去面对希尔凡似的，“你想哭的话就哭出来啊，笑算是怎么回事啊？这是好笑的事吗，这是值得笑的事吗？你们一个两个脑子都跟肠子似的，到底要拐几个弯才是头啊？”

“哈哈……”希尔凡捂着嘴笑了几声后，干脆仰面倒在床上，放肆地大笑出声，“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
菲利克斯愣了片刻后，这才懂了希尔凡的意思。他咬着牙烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发，随后便再也压抑不住内心的怒火，十分干脆地扑到了希尔凡的身上。  
他紧紧地抓着希尔凡的双手，两颊气得通红，“我怕你出事毛遂自荐来安慰你，你居然耍我！”  
“我没耍你啊，我说的都是事实！而且你说的那些话……”希尔凡说着说着，又笑出了声，“哈哈哈哈哈……也确实起到了安慰的作用吧。”  
“呵，你觉得够了我可觉得不够。”菲利克斯用一只手掰过希尔凡的脸，恨恨地说，“你不是怕被人亲么？行，今天我非把你给治好不可！”  
“啊？”还没等希尔凡读懂菲利克斯话里的意思，唇上便传来了柔软的触感。

希尔凡整个人都不好了，就算是接吻经验丰富猎唇无数的他，也整个人都不好了。  
一股烫人的热气从唇部直冲头顶，假如希尔凡是个秃子，此时此刻怕是连头皮都变成了大红色。  
“呜呜——”他想发出抗议，却在对方的压迫之下完全发不出声。菲利克斯这个人虽然胆子大，但在这种事情上却毫无技巧可言。  
堪称‘压迫’二字的亲吻终于在十秒后结束了，支起身子的菲利克斯这才察觉到自己刚才都做了些什么。  
菲利克斯的脸也红了，他捂着唇低着头大睁着眼盯着希尔凡，一副下一秒就要把他肢解封口的态势。  
可对面是什么人啊，虽然短暂地沉浸在过去的阴影之中，但该有的技能还是有的。  
抢在剑圣反应过来之前，希尔凡一拉一拽，把前来‘安慰’自己的菲利克斯压到了身下。  
反正做都做了，也没什么可害臊的；亲都亲了，说点骚话也没什么大碍吧。

希尔凡红着脸，距离菲利克斯越来越近、越来越近。他贴在对方的耳边，轻声问道，“你确定今天要治好我？”  
“不确定。”菲利克斯还在挣扎，“你什么鬼，怎么力气跟那头山猪似的！”  
“毕竟是用长枪的嘛，”希尔凡一语双关，“但是你的技巧不行，还是让我来示范一下。”  
“gu……”菲利克斯一个滚字还没说完，就被对方吞进了口中。  
讲道理，除了枕芯中的棉花以外，菲利克斯还没见识过这么柔软的东西。但这种感觉和闷在枕头里的有不太一样，有点温热、还有点湿润。总的来说就是，不难受。  
希尔凡稍稍抬起头，解释道，“这叫点吻，浅尝即止的那种。”  
“哦…哦……”亲吻似乎击碎了菲利克斯用来思考的脑神经。明明刚才还在挣扎，现在却已经点着头配合了起来，“先说好，帮你治完就走。”  
“好好……”一边说着，希尔凡落下了第二个吻。  
这次的吻已然没了刚才的柔和，希尔凡在对方的唇上摩擦了一会儿后，便伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔对方的下唇。  
对于菲利克斯来说，这个举动可太了不得了。明知道干出这种事的只可能是那条狗屎舌头，但他还是吓得叫出了声。  
这一叫，可就完了。

那条滑溜溜温温热的东西立刻顺着张开的唇缝溜了进去，就像是长了眼睛似的直接缠上了菲利克斯的。  
陌生的味道侵入了自己的口腔之中，本能地拒绝了一阵之后，便立马变得甘甜无比。  
吮吸、交缠，然后是一阵激烈的深吻。讲道理，身为一名意志坚定的剑士，菲利克斯还是残存着一点思考能力的。比如‘这家伙在锻炼后明明臭不可闻，现在他妈的为什么这么甜美。’  
很可惜，人体的构造就是这么奇妙。吻得越久快感越强，吻得越久分泌的液体就越多。  
多余的唾液从两人的嘴角漏出，然后就这么顺着脸颊滑落下去。在缺氧以及兴奋的状态下持续太久，此时两人的眼中都蒙着一层雾气，仿佛下一秒就会哭出来一般。  
再亲下去怕是要死人。  
怀着这种想法，两人终于恋恋不舍地分开了。作为教学方的希尔凡甚至帮对方舔干净了嘴边的唾液，随后便颇有成就感地看着那两瓣泛着诱人光芒的唇。

“学会了吗？”希尔凡似乎颇有成就感。  
“你呢，我治好你了吗？”菲利克斯扭着脖子，并不敢直视希尔凡的脸，“你不难过了吧。”  
“……”希尔凡愣住了。他知道对方是为了他着想，却不曾想过直到现在对方还在惦记他的状态。  
希尔凡微笑着捧起菲利克斯的脸，在他的额头轻轻落下一吻，“治好了，谢谢你。”  
“别做多余的事！”菲利克斯猛地把希尔凡退到一边，然后坐起身子整理起了自己的衣服，“既然没事了就去和大家打个招呼，到训练场去流个汗重振一下精神！下次战斗你要是受一点伤我就把你小时候尿床的事情捅出去！”  
“不要吧——？这种事也能用来威胁人吗？”  
“那个老师肯定喜欢这种八卦。”  
“不会的吧，他看起来那么正经。”  
“还有就是，”菲利克斯走到门旁，拿起了自己的佩剑，“既然你不喜欢做这种事就好好地告诉那些女孩子，男女之间又不是只有肉体接触而已。”  
“……”  
“啧，又说了不该说的事。”菲利克斯拧开把手，打开了门。  
他背对着希尔凡，小声说道，“总之，以后别憋着。”  
“啊……好。”还没等希尔凡做出回答，大门就已经关上了。  
希尔凡呆坐在床上，无奈地摸着自己的嘴唇，似乎在回忆刚才的触感。  
就算憋着不说，你也会来帮我的。但刚才，我确确实实藏了一件事没能告诉你。

希尔凡一头扎进枕头，用只有自己才能听到的音量小声嘟囔道，  
“如果我说我喜欢你，你会信么？”

-FIN-


End file.
